New Beginnings
by Romeo's Darkness
Summary: Sora Moves to a new town he is greeted a by an intriguing silver-haired boy named Riku and his cousin Kairi. Could a relationship form between Sora and Riku? You'll have to read and see.rnrnWarnings: Yaoi RxS and (ClxS a little later)
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of Kingdom hearts what so ever if I did I wouldn't be writing this and I'd have more that 10 bucks to my name.

**Author's note: **This is only the second fan fic that I've ever written and the first that I hope to finish (Megg if you're reading this I know your probably thinking _Ya you'd better finish it or else._) I will try to update as fast as I can so please just be patient. Oh, ya this fic is going to be told from Sora's point of view. A little unconventional but I hope you like it.

**Warnings: ** None for now.

**Chapter 1 **_A new beginning_

"Sora. Wake up! We're here honey," my mom said, cheerfully looking back at me from the front seat of the car.

"That's great," I replied trying to sound as unhappy as I could. It was easy for her to be all cheery she wasn't the one ripped from all of her friends. Right in the middle of eighth grade year too!

"Oh try to cheer up sweetie. I know that you miss your friends but you'll make new ones real fast. And I'm sure that you'll grow to like this place too."

"I doubt it," I just hated her for making me move, and then trying to make it sound like it was all right. I got out of the car and stared at my new house. The place actually didn't look to bad, and it was just a block away from the beach. Well at least there is one good thing about this place.

"Come on in Sora and help me unpack,"

Great now I get to spend the rest of the day sorting out all of our stuff. The movers had already taken care of all the heavy stuff, so I wasn't going to have to move any furniture around. But still the day was going to be really boring. "Might as well, there is nothing else I can do around here." I got in the house and went to help mom with taking out pictures and all that weird junk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after what seemed like ages later we were done. "Ok mom I'm finished. Can I go out for little while?"

"Ok, but don't wander too far dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Don't be late." She said in a kinda stern but playful voice.

Rolling my eyes, "Don't worry I won't." Please I barely knew this place where could I go. I was just planning on checking out the neighborhood a bit sorta hoping to see if the were any kids my age that lived around here. I put on my blades and juts rode around for a while, wandering around until I found this little park that was nearby. There were a couple of kids who look about as old as me. I sat on a bench close to where they were standing and just wanted to check them out, see what they were doing. One of them was a girl with short straight red hair, maybe about an inch shorter than me in a white shirt and a light blue short skirt. The other one was guy with shiny silver hair that was a little long, just a little taller than me, and kinda built. I don't know what it, but there was something about him that really caught my eye. Before I had time to think about it the girl was heading in my direction.

"Hi my name is Kairi. What's yours?" She said looking at me wit ha warm smile on her face.

"Um...My name's Sora." I replied dumbfounded, dame I am suck an idiot she probably thinks that I'm an idiot.

"Sora? That's a pretty name. You're new around here aren't you?" she asked as she sat down beside me.

"Ya....um...I just moved into the...old house on...um Destiny Lane." Great why do I have to be so nervous?

"Oh cool I know that house live right across the street from it."

"And I live right next to it." Said an unfamiliar voice that startled me a bit. I looked up and I saw the silver-haired kid standing in front of me.

"Geez Riku. Give the guy a heart attack why don't ya." Kairi said in an exasperated tone. "That's Riku, you'll have to excuse him he can be a little thoughtless sometimes. Not that he ever actually thinks." Kairi giggled a little.

"Oh ya you're really funny. Your lucky you're a girl and my cousin or else you'd be kissing the pavement right now." Riku replied clenching his fist and shaking it in Kairi's direction.

"Oh I'm so scared. You act tough, but I know that you can be nice if you wanted to be. Oh I almost forgot, this is Sora our new neighbor. Riku-Sora, Sora Riku." She motioned back and forth between us as she introduced us to one another.

"N..nice to meet you Riku." Nice going now he probably thinks that your scared of him.

"Sora eh? Hmm he's kinda cute actually." He said to Kairi with a smirk on his face.

"Www what..?" A little taken back by his remark.

"Riku!" Kairi said in an disapproving tone, "You just met the guy two minutes ago and you're already hitting on him. Tidus was right you are a little man-whore."

"So is that what Tidus has been saying about me. Well he's goinna get it the next time I see him." He had that same impish smirk on his face as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Whatever." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Better head home for dinner. You wanna head back with us Sora?"

"Ya sure. I have to get home too mom's probably wondering where I am."

"Ok then lets go."

"I'll catch up with you guys. I need to finish something up here first." Riku said. There was something about him that sparked my interest but I couldn't quite figure it out.

"Ok I'll call you later." Kairi yelled back at her cousin.

Well That's the first chapter. Please review to let me know if you like it and if I should make any changes to it. l

Riku: I liked it especially the part about me hitting on Sora.

Kairi: That's because you're a little horn dog.

Riku: And your point being?

Kairi: Never mind.

Sora: You two confuse me.

Riku: When do I get to fuck him?

Sora: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?

I haven't figured it out yet it all depends on the readers. So guys what do you think about it? Yes or no?

Riku: Please say yes I'm really horny. (Tries to pout)

Kairi: You're always horny.

Sora: (Wimpers) I'm scared.

Well You should be.

Please Review. Ill be your best friend.

Riku: Don't scare the poor people. Ha Ha Ha

HEY! Ill get u in the next chapter for that 

Riku: Yikes.

Damn Straight.


	2. The Friendship Grows

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kingdom hearts I own myself the clothes on my back and about 10 dollars in my pocket. If you want to sue me go a head you wont get anything. Plus whether I win or lose I still get to send Katie and Amber after you and if you had any idea who they were you would run like the wind.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my last chapter (takes a bow) it's all for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much and hopefully more. So read and review or else. (Shakes fist in a comical Homer Simpson manner).

**Warnings:** Just a little kiss between Riku and Sora. Little, but only for now.

**Chapter Two** _The Friendship Grows_

When we finally got back to our street Kairi showed me her house, which I was just seeing for the first time. I probably didn't notice it the first time since I was a little too preoccupied with feeling depressed about moving here. It was a medium-sized light blue house with a nice big porch and several large plants sitting on it. It had a homey feeling to say the least.

"Come on I want to show you my room. It's really cool my mom and I redecorated it just last week." Kairi said as she grabbed me by the hand a started to drag me into her house. "Hurry up!"

"I don't know my mom might get upset if I'm late," I sheepishly replied.

"It wont take too long besides won't your mom be happy that you were hanging out with your knew friend and neighbor?" Kairi got me in to her house and began pulling my up the stairs to her room. Geez for a girl she sure is strong. Boy do I feel bad for anyone who tries to pick a fight with her. We got about halfway up the stairs before a woman with short dark brown hair and emerald green eyes appeared at the top.

"Oh, Kairi you're home. And who is this handsome young man." I could feel my face heat up when she said that, and I was sure that it had turned red by now.

"Hi mom." Kairi went up and kissed her mother on the cheek, "This is Sora he just moved into the house across the street."

"Hello Sora it's nice to meet you. I'm Kairi's mom but you can just call me May." She started to walk away but then she turned around, "Oh and before I forget I met your mom earlier today and invited her an you over for dinner."

"Thank you very much, just got in today so there isn't any food in the house yet. Mom was going to spend all day tomorrow shopping."

"It really wasn't any trouble dear. I like having company over." And with that May went back to doing whatever it was she was doing before we got there.

"Yay, you get to stay for dinner. You'll really like it Sora my mom is a really good cook." Kairi said as we continued to head to her room. "Riku is also going to have dinner here. He eats with us almost everyday. I don't know what it is, maybe aunt Sarah doesn't like to cook." She laughed softly. I liked her laugh it was soft and warm, and when you heard it you just had to laugh too.

"That's cool but won't your mom mind cooking for so many people, and when your dad gets' home." t

Kairi seemed to go silent. This was the first time I had seem her with a serious look on her face. "My dad won't be coming to dinner, Sora. He died in a car crash when I was two."

Wow good going Sora could you be anymore inconsiderate. "I'm sorry I didn't know. Are you ok?"

"Ya. I'm fine. It's ok... So you want to see my room know?" Well that was a fast change in her mood. I took it as a hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Sure let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kairi had finished with giving me the grand tour of her bedroom we went downstairs to the living room, where May and my mom were sitting on the couch talking about something that I probably couldn't care less about. And Riku was sitting on the lazy-boy watching something on TV. He turned away from the TV when he saw us come in.

"Finally, what the hell took you guys so long up there, I'm starving," I wasn't sure but I think Riku just winked at me.

Hey it wasn't my fault Kairi just had to show me everything in her room. And boy does she have a lot of stuff." Riku and I exchanged glances that said _Lots of boring girl stuff. _ That was the first time that I really looked into Riku's eyes. They were deep aquamarine eyes. And staring into them was like staring into the ocean calm and cool but with something hidden deep inside. He looks kinda cute sitting there like that. Did I just think that? I tried to put that thought off into some corner of my mind.

"Kairi you shouldn't torture the poor guy you just met him. I thought you were annoying only to people you liked." Riku gave Kairi that same sexy smirk that he had given to me earlier that day. What is it about Riku that makes me keep having these thoughts in my head?

"Shut up Riku! I don't like him I just met the guy besides we're just friends." I could tell that she was getting a little annoyed with her cousin.

Riku got up and walked over to me and quietly just so that only I could hear him, "Fine, then I'll take him." He gave me a little wink after that and headed into the kitchen.

Something about what he just said seemed to stir something up inside me. I could feel myself going red. What was it about him? I had just met the guy a few hours ago and now he was making me blush. Does that mean I like him. God it's just so confusing. He was probably kidding or he just wanted to see how I'd react.

"Ok how about we sit down to eat." May got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, with my mom right behind her.

"Mmmm, whatever it is it smells delightful,'" Mom said softly sniffing the air.

Meanwhile I was left there standing in the living room still thinking about Riku's comment. Until Kairi grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen and bringing me back to consciousness.

"Come one you lazy bum stop spacing out and come eat." She almost dislocated my shoulder. Damn I knew she was strong. Ouch!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was great Riku's foot seemed to "accidentally" rub against mine very slowly several times. I dismissed it as nothing but I couldn't help but wonder whether it really was an accident or if he was really trying to hit on me. Oh well. After dinner mom went back to our house with May. They said that they would straighten out the house a little more, so we just hung out at Kairi's for while they were working. Kairi was sitting on the couch read one of her manga books Fushigi something or other. Meanwhile Riku and I were in the back yard sitting on the lawn staring up at the sky. Well actually I was staring at the sky and Riku was staring at me.

I turned to him, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Giving him a bewildered look.

"No your face is just perfect." His voice had softened and it seemed more dare I say it loving. "Boy it's hot out here tonight." He said as he took off his shirt.

I was boiling up too so without thinking I took my shirt off too. "Ya, the temperature must be well over ninety." I looked over at Riku and for the first time noticed how well built he looked, six-pack and all. Not that I have a bad built but I don't have a six-pack. It's more of a four-pack but whatever. He was also a little bit tanner than I was. Once again it seemed that he had his eyes glued to me.

"What are you staring at?" Looking at him questioningly.

"You." He replied, as he looked me straight in the eye. Then he did something that I totally hadn't anticipated. He put his hand on my cheek and slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Surprisingly I didn't pull away instead I lead into the kiss too. His were a little rough and a bit chapped but that didn't matter. Riku now put his other hand around my neck and pulled me closer. What was I doing I wasn't gay? I wasn't even sure of what I was doing at the time. I was just lost in the moment.

Well that's it for chapter two I hope you guys liked it. I added that last part in just for you, so review and tell me what you thought about it. Should I continue with it yes/no/maybe?

Riku: Yes keep going I enjoyed it.

No duh.

Kairi: I thought it was cute and a little romantic.

Sora: Don't I get a say in this.

No now keep quiet and go get me some water.

Riku: Don't talk to my man that way.

Hey his not yours yet you'll find out soon enough what I got in store.

Sora: Ya, I'm my own man.

Shut up slave. I'm kidding. Or am I?

Kairi: You are such a dork.

Ya I know but you better be nice to me I could just as easily kill you off. (Though I really woudn't) He He He.

Kairi: I'll be good.

Riku & Sora: That'll be a first.

Kairi: Come here you. Chases the m around the room with a mace

Ok while they're of fooling around you guys read and review. Ill get chapter three up by this weekend. ttfv


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Once again I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that are a part of it. If you want to sue go right ahead I'm broke right now so you wont get anything. Remember what I said about Katie and Amber, well if you go after me I'm also going to send my good friend Sam after you too. She may be on crutches right now but she can still beat up anyone who tries to mess with her.

**Author's Note: ** Thanks a whole bunch for all your wonderful reviews. You guys are the best. (Tear). I apologize for being so late with this update. I've been really busy lately with school lot of tests before Thanksgiving. I've also had a really bad case of writer's block. Yes Megg I know that it's not a good excuse but I've updated so be happy. Don't give me that look young lady! Thanks again for the reviews so keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep on writing.

**Warnings:** Riku and Sora share another innocent kiss but this one is a little more passionate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hey guys do you want to watch a movie or something?" It was Kairi's voice coming from the living room.

Startled, I quickly pulled away from Riku with surprised look on my face. "I…um…I'm going to see what Kairi wants." I said as I put my shirt back on and went into the house leaving Riku there, sitting on the grass looking a little hurt. I didn't know what to do. Right now I was so confused about what just happened. Still it felt bad about just leaving him there like that. I hastily entered the living room and saw Kairi searching through her movie collection.

She looked up at med and smiled, "So what were you guys doing out there? And why is your shirt on backwards?" She giggled as she said that last part.

I blushed. "Um…nothing…uh it was really hot out there so I took my shirt off." Hot out there that was putting it lightly. But I hoped that she hadn't noticed the slight tremble in my voice. "I…uh…guess I didn't notice I had it backwards when I put it back on." Ya, I kinda had something else on my mind, like the fact that Riku just kissed me.

"Oh ok. So what movie do you want tot watch Sora? I'm not even going to bother asking you Riku..." I turned around saw Riku standing there with an expressionless look on his face, that told me he felt hurt by what I had done. It hurt me to see him so sad. " …Because I know what movie you want and let me tell you right away. We are not going to watch The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It's too scary and I'm not in the mood for seeing blood and guts tonight."

"Whatever. It's all the same to me." He said in an indifferent tone.

"Ok then I'll put in _West Side Story._ Is that ok with you Sora?" She looked at me but I didn't even notice. I just kept thinking about what had happened between Riku and I. "Sora?"

Snapping back to reality. "Sure it's fine with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

About halfway through the movie I looked around and saw that Kairi had fallen asleep. She must have tired herself out today. I wondered if she was hyper everyday or just when she meets new people. I looked over to the other side of the couch where Riku was sitting and just staring off into space. I was able to muster up the courage to talk to him. "Riku can I ask you something? Are you mad at me, or something?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad, because you just left me there without so much as an explanation?"

"I'm sorry its just it all happened so fast. I wasn't sure how to react." I retorted.

"I might have been a little forward but that's the way I am. I don't like to hold my feelings back. Besides the only reason I made a move was because I like you." Wow! When he said that it was like some had just hit me over the head with a baseball bat.

"You…like…me!" I asked a little stunned.

"Well ya. I can tell that you're a nice guy, you're sweet, not to mention the fact that you're really cute." He looked at me with that same smirk on his face.

"How could you possibly know that after all we met only a few hours ago?" I said trying not to let on that I liked him too just yet. I wanted to see if his feelings were real or was he just saying all this to get me to sleep with him.

"I don't really know exactly how to explain it. When I first saw you in the park today there was just something about you that sparked something inside me. That's why I didn't approach you right away. I wasn't sure what it was, no one has ever made me feel like that before."

I looked into his eyes for anything that might show that he was lying, but there was nothing there. All I could see in his eyes was sincerity and affection. Was this possible? That didn't look like the Riku I had thought he was. "Riku I…"

"I know that I might not seem like the nicest person. And to tell you the truth I probably am not, but I do like you and if you don't feel the same way just come right out and tell me." He stood up and walked over to where I was sitting and sat down beside me. He had this look that just told me right then and there that he really and truly was sincere with his feelings. "If you don't like me the same way that I like you just tell me right now. It's ok if you don't I need to…"

Without thinking I just leaned in and full on kissed him on the lips, I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I could tell that he was surprised by my actions because for a moment there he didn't react, but then he relaxed into it too. I felt his tongue going over my lips trying to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth just barely enough to let a small groan, but that was all the invitation Riku needed. His tongue darted into my mouth and started playing with mine. God he tasted so good. We separated for a bit or else we would have passed out from lack of oxygen.

"What aren't you going to leave again?" Riku said between breaths, giving me that devilish smirk.

"Oh you're funny aren't you? Fine if that's the way you feel." I said trying to put on a cute pout, that made Riku crack up. He was laughing so loudly that I was sure Kairi would wake up. When I looked over at her she had he hands over her mouth trying hard not to laugh.

"How long have been awake?" I asked her.

"Oh about since you guys started making out." She giggled. I was a little embarrassed, but Riku didn't seem to mind at all. "Don't worry it doesn't bother me. I've know that Riku was Bi for awhile now, and I could tell that you guys liked each other from the moment you met one an other. I'm surprised that it took you so long to tell each other. But if it makes you feel better I think that you will make a cute couple. Now you treat him right ok Riku or else you'll be sorry and you know I mean it." She turned to me and said, "If he does anything bad to you be sure to tell me. I've can beat him up."

"That was one time and plus I let you win that." Riku was getting a bit defensive.

"You keep telling yourself that big boy. And maybe soon you will start believing yourself too." She laughed and gave me a little wink; "Besides Riku you can cut out the tough act Sora already likes you. So show him your true self. I know that you can be nice when you want to be."

"Oh put a sock in it Kairi, you're just jealous because Sora is all mine now." He put his arms around me and looked up at Kairi as he nuzzled my neck. "Isn't that right Sora?"

"Yep that's it exactly." I stroked his cheek lightly with my hand. "And you're mine."

"Oh get a room you two." Kairi was acting all disgusted.

"Whatever you say ma'am. Lets go Riku. Now which room did you say was yours Kairi, the one with the red door?" I said jokingly.

"Oh no you aren't going anywhere near my room got it. I don't care what you do or where you do it but you sure as heck are not doing it in my room. Do we understand each other? Good." She said trying to act all strict. She looked so funny with her hands on her hips that Riku and I couldn't help but laugh. "Fine if you two are going to be immature Ill just go and watch TV in my room." She got up from her seat and headed upstairs.

"Boy, am I tired. Today has been a really exciting day. I could just go to sleep right here and now." I said stretching out my arms.

"How about you lie down and rest for a while and I'll wake you up when your mom gets back." It appeared that Riku's nice side was coming out little by little.

"That sounds great." I laid my head on Riku's chest; he wrapped around me and held me tightly against him. As I listened to his heartbeat I was quickly able to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well that's it for this chapter once again I'm sorry that it took so long to get it up. Please review I appreciate each and everyone of your comments. Let me know if there are anythings that you would like me to add or change.

Riku: Dude when am I finally going to get some action if you catch my drift.

I'm not sure Hey all you readers out there would you like to see some Riku and Sora action. Let me know. I don't know how much longer I can control this guy.

Sora: I don't know but I think that I am starting to like the idea.

Kairi: Great Riku now you have corrupted him just like you are.

Don't blame poor Riku part of that is my fault too.

Kairi: Poor Riku? What the heck have you been smoking?

Nothing, (looks around suspiciously) I'm not smoking anything. Who told you I was?

Kairi: So that's why this story has been so lame you've been writing it while you're high. Ha Ha

That's it just for that something bad it going to happen to you next chapter.

Kairi: I'll shut up.

Riku: Wow. You've just accomplished the impossible.

Kairi: Be nice to me I know where you live.

Sora: Don't threaten my man like that.

Woo someone's getting into a serious relationship.

Riku: Ya like you never will.

Ok young man just for that you're not getting any.

Riku: Oh crap but I'm horny.

Sora: When are you ever not horny?

Riku: I don't know I can't even remember a time like that.

Oh boy what have I gotten myself into with these crazy people? Ok, well I'm going to go try to get them under control. Please review. Expect a new update really soon. Love you all.


	4. An Expression of Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts; if I did I would be living in a mansion in Beverly Hills and along with all my closest friends (see I thought of everyone). I wrote disclaimer so please don't sue. I'm saying this for your own good. If you've been reading the last three disclaimers you know what I mean.

**Author's Note: ** I know I took a lot of time with that last chapter so I've been working long and hard to try and finish this chapter as quickly as I possibly could. () Thanks again to all of you who read and reviewed. You guys are the reason that I keep on writing. (Tears up) Thank you all so much I love you all. I would like to thank my friends and family for always believing in me. Ok just kidding I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I do. Please review because I enjoy your input. Let me know what you like or don't like and what you want me to add and change.

**Warnings: **The cute couple finally starts to get it on. If you don't need like it don't read it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chapter Four **_An Expression of Love_

The next few months passed by so fast. Graduation was over and we were finally out of middle school and couldn't wait to start high school in the fall. Well except for Kairi she was worried that she wouldn't fit in anywhere but she quickly got over that when she went to Volleyball camp, which our high school offered for anyone who was interested in joining the girls volleyball team in the fall. Riku and I spent as much time as possible with each other. We had so much fun together we were inseparable. Don't worry I don't mean that kind of fun although that would be fun too. We went to the pool a lot and just hung out wherever we felt like it on each particular day. We were so caught up in one another that before we knew it summer vacation was over and we had only a week left before we started high school. We headed to the school to pick up Kairi, who was there for the last day of the Girls Volleyball Team Tryouts, before we headed to the mall.

When we saw Kairi she was beaming. "I made it. Can you believe it? I really, really made it. Isn't that fantastic?"

"That's great. I knew you'd make it. You're a really good player Kairi. Right Riku?" I looked up at him. He had his same old devilish smirk on his face.

"Ya sure. What did you have to do, sleep with the coach? Ha ha ha."

"Riku be nice!" I punched him hard in the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"You were being a jerk that's why. You know that Kairi worked really hard to get on the team."

"It's ok Sora I learned to not pay attention him years ago. Besides he's just jealous." She smiled and gave me a little wink.

"Jealous of you? Ha. That'll be the day." He said sarcastically.

"Come on you two break it up. Let's hurry up and get to the mall. I'm hungry." As if it had hear me my stomach growled right on clue.

Kairi giggled, "You're always hungry. With the way you eat I'm surprised that you're not over 300 pounds by now."

"Thank god for a fast metabolism." I said with a big grin.

"Ya I might not like you as much if you were big and flabby." I could tell that he was joking but I charged at him anyway. He tried to dodge away but I got him by the legs and pulled him down. Unfortunately I went down too right on top of Riku, "Fancy meeting you down here." He just lay there looking at me with those beautiful aquamarine eyes. I couldn't resist him and I just leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. But leave it to Riku to ruin the moment, he moved his hand down and squeezed my butt firmly. Not that I didn't enjoy it but after all we were on school property and it just felt a little weird to be doing that here.

"Riku! Not now, and here of all places. Can't you wait until we get to the mall, or better yet until we get back to your house? My god, you can be such a lemon sometimes." I moved off of him and stood up looking down with a fake angry look on my face.

"Oh come on you looked so pretty there. And what am I supposed to do to relive my horniness." He was trying to make himself look innocent.

"Same thing you do every night use your hand." Kairi said from behind me.

"I am going to get you for that." Riku leapt up and ran after Kairi shaking his fist at her. "It useless to try and run, you know that I can out run you."

"Hey guys wait for me you know how much I hate running." Well actually I am pretty good at running but I would rather not do it if I don't have to. I just happened to look down before I chased after them and saw that our bikes had been left there on the grass. "Riku, Kairi, aren't you two forgetting something." I yelled after them. They quickly turned around and came back to get their bikes. "I swear you two would lose your heads if it wasn't for me. I don't know how you two got along before I showed up."

"Well Riku hit on practically every one before he met you. And boy am I glad that, that's over." Kairi wiped her forehead with her hand and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh really and who exactly were all these people Riku?" Looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"Just some people I met. But don't worry you're the only one for me now I don't need anyone else as long as I have you." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. See there is a romantic side to Riku that most people didn't see. I was glad that I could bring that out of him.

"Oh I love it when you get this way. And who knows when we get back to your house there might be a little surprise in store for you." I winked at him slyly.

"Ok then lets go back now." Riku tried to drag me back home, but I stopped him.

"No! We're going to the mall first because I'm hungry, and besides you can wait, can't you?" I put on my cutest pout and looked at him batting my eyelashes.

"Ahhhhh, I hate it when you do that you know that I can't say no to that face. Ok, ok I'll wait." He knew when he was defeated.

"Good boy. Now come on let's go before I pass out from hunger over here." I hopped onto my bike and pedaled ahead. I could feel the wind blowing against my face and hair it was just wonderful. Riku and Kairi quickly caught up to me and we were all on our way to the mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to the mall fairly quickly. Then we had lunch at KFC. God I love their chicken. It was really funny, Riku got the BBQ Chicken Wings and he made such a mess of himself. His entire face was brown from the sauce, but somehow he still managed to look adorable. Or maybe I'm just baised towards him, but hey I can't help it if you saw him you'd know what mean. After lunch we just wandered around from store to store having fun. Kairi tried to drag us into Claire's but there was no chance in hell of us ever going in there. We finally tired ourselves and around 6:30 we headed back home. Kairi decided to go to her house because she wanted to try on the thousands of different outfits she had just bought. I don't think that she would have left at all if we hadn't forced her to. Riku and I on the other hand headed to his house. Since his parents weren't home we could have house to ourselves.

"Geez Riku when was the last time you cleaned this place?" I almost tripped ever a pile of clothes as I entered his room.

"Well sorry. I've had a lot to do lately and just wasn't able to find the time to clean up. I hope that's ok for you your highness."

"It was just a joke Riku. You don't have to get all snippy on me." I was a little hurt by his remarks.

"I didn't mean it like that Sora. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. You know that I would never do anything to try and hurt you; you know that. I've just had a lot on my mind these past few days. You know with school starting soon. But just remember that I love you and always will."

"I know. I love you too Riku and nothing is ever going to change that." I went up to him and gave him a comforting hug. "I also know that it's your birthday tomorrow and I thought it would be nice if I gave you your present a little early."

"What is it?" He asked, those big aquamarine eyes looking at me eagerly.

"Silly Riku. Your present is me. Tonight you can do whatever you want with, anything." I went over and sat on his bed, and patted the spot next to me.

"Are you sure Sora? I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want to do." He sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Riku, I love you more than anything else in this world. I would do anything for you. I know how long you've wanted this, and now I feel ready and I want it too. So do you want to or not?"

"Of course I want to. I want that more than anything, but are you sure you're ready." That look he gave me let me know how much he really cared about me.

I nodded, "I'm all yours."

That was all the invitation Riku needed. He pushed me down on his bed and moved on top of me. He pressed his lips to mine and shared a long deep passionate kiss. He pulled away for a moment.

"Sora, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just want you to know that."

I blushed a little. "Riku I love you. You helped me find out who I was. Before I met you I wasn't sure about my feelings. Thanks to you I'm not afraid anymore. That's why I want to lose my virginity to you. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise that we'll always be friends even if it doesn't last forever between us. Although I really hope it does."

"I will always be there for you Sora. The entire US army couldn't keep me away if you needed me."

"Thanks. Now what do you say we have some fun."

"Alright, but let's remember you're the one that asked for it." He wore that same devilish smirk that looked so sexy on him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

How's that for a cliffhanger. Don't worry I wont leave it hanging for long. Expect a new chapter soon. And there you'll finally see Sora and Riku get busy. (Wink Wink).

Riku: Finally, I get some action.

Sora: Yahoo. I get to have sex.

Kairi: You two need to calm down. Most people would keep that private.

You should know by now these two are not most people.

Sora: What is that supposed to mean.

Riku: Are you saying that we're sex addicts.

Well I'm not saying you're not.

Sora: I take offense to that.

Kairi: I'll bet you do.

Riku: Kairi, you're just jealous.

Kairi: Jealous? No. Relieved? Yes. If Sora hadn't come around I was afraid that you might even go after me.

Ya I know what you mean. I had that same feeling.

Riku: Oh please Kairi I do have some standards.

Kairi: Ya that and I am your cousin.

Riku: That too.

Ok I'm going to go now and sleep. You three do whatever you want but you can't stay here. For all of you out there please read and review. Next chapter is going to be a full blown lemon so keep reading. Bye for now.


End file.
